Things to do in an Elevator
by MajorCartooniac
Summary: A non-canon, bunch of crack!one-shots mainly focused on Robin being a troll, and based off of "37 Things to do in an Elevator". Co-written with africaflower77. WARNING: Read at your own, and others around you, discretion. You've been warned...
1. 22

**Hello everyone! It's MajorCartooniac again, but with someone else this time. Say hello to africaflower77! We're co-writing this little thing, which is based off the list of "Things to do in an Elevator" on my profile… and a bunch of others' too. Anyways, we're taking turns updating, and I'm first. BTW, we're not doing the list in order. Here's the list, just in case:**

 **Things to do in an Elevator**

 **1\. Crack open your briefcase or handbag, peer inside and ask "Got enough air in there?"  
2\. Stand silent and motionless in the corner facing the wall without getting off.  
3\. When arriving at your floor, grunt and strain to yank the doors open, and then act as if you're embarrassed when they open themselves.  
4\. Greet everyone with a warm handshake and ask him or her to call you Admiral.  
5\. Meow occasionally.  
6\. Stare at another passenger for a while. Then announce in horror: "You're one of THEM!" - And back away slowly.  
7\. Say "DING!" at each floor.  
8\. Say "I wonder what all these do?" and push all the red buttons.  
9\. Make explosion noises when anyone presses a button.  
10\. Stare grinning at another passenger for a while, and then announce: "I have new socks on."  
11\. When the elevator is silent, look around and ask: "Is that your beeper?"  
12\. Try to make personal calls on the emergency phone.  
13\. Draw a little square on the floor with chalk and announce to the other passengers: "This is my personal space."  
14\. When there's only one other person in the elevator, tap them on the shoulder, then pretend it wasn't you.  
15\. As you are coming to the end of the journey, get emotional and have a group hug. Tell them that you will never forget them.  
16\. Ask if you can push the button for other people but push the wrong ones.  
17\. Hold the doors open and say you're waiting for your friend. After a while, let the doors close and say "Hi Greg, How's your day been?"  
19\. Bring a camera and take pictures of everyone in the lift.  
20\. Pretend you're a flight attendant and review emergency procedures and exits with the passengers.  
21\. Swat at flies that don't exist.  
22\. Call out "Group hug!" then enforce it.  
23\. Make car race noises when someone gets on or off.  
24\. Congratulate all for being in the same lift with you.  
25\. Grimace painfully while smacking your forehead and muttering: "Shut up, all of you just shut UP!"  
26\. Walk on with a cooler that says "human head" on the side.  
27\. While the doors are opening, hurriedly whisper, "Hide it...quick!" then whistle innocently.  
28\. Let your cell phone ring - don't answer it.  
29\. Walk into the lift and say "This reminds me of being buried alive. Ah, those were the days..."  
30\. Take shoes off before entering. Then look shocked and disgusted when the others don't.  
31\. Ask people which floor they want, say in 'Who want to be a millionaire' style is that your final answer.  
32\. Also in your bellboy act, ask what floor they want. Whatever they say, give them a glare and say "You should be ashamed of yourself!", and leave the lift tutting.  
33\. Ask, "Did you feel that?"  
34\. Tell people that you can see their aura.  
35\. When the doors close, announce to the others, "It's okay. Don't panic, they open up again."  
36\. Announce in a demonic voice: "I must find a more suitable host body."  
37\. Dress up in a long, black cloak with a hood, stare and in a deep voice announce "It is time..."**

 **If you guys want, you can suggest things. Anyways, today I'm doing #22 (my fav).**

 **~)0(~**

Dick Grayson was bored. He was at Wayne Enterprises HQ, waiting for Bruce to come out of a conference meeting. A meeting so long, he'd already done three laps around the top floor, raided the vending machines, and was now munching on a Kit-Kat bar as he walked around, trying to find some staff members to mess with.

He rounded a corner.

 _Ding!_

His eyes widened. Perfect.

Quickly, he swallowed the last of the Kit-Kat and squeezed himself into a dimly lit elevator full of people who were too caught up in business-y type stuff to notice him. He knew after he pulled of his little plan, he would have to get out. He knew he could count on an uptight person to notify security that there was a boy running around, playing with people in elevators.

Dick waited until there was enough people to wrap his arms around, and they had just stopped at a new floor.

"GROUP HUG!" he yelled. One poor woman even screamed at the teen wrapping his arms around her. They jumped at his voice; one fellow was so frightened that he jerked, flipping his cup of hot coffee (without a lid) all over everyone else in the elevator. Then the door opened, and he ran out, listening to the yelps and complaints of hot coffee, and one expected person yelling for security.

 **~)0(~**

They never caught him. None of the reactions were like the first one, but they were all the same. Screams, yelps, flying papers, and even flying doughnuts were in one elevator. Soon, he had exhausted all the elevators, and everyone was on the lookout for the 'juvenile scoundrel' running around the building. His last stop was the bathroom, changing into a clean set of clothes he kept there in case of emergencies. He ended up in the chair he was supposed to have been waiting in all along, fixing a rather bored look on his face.

Bruce got out a few minutes later, quickly assessed his surroundings, which included Dick, and a few gossipy interns. They shut up as soon as the owner of the company came into sight, but Bruce had heard enough. He rounded on his ward with his signature glare.

Dick thought that, in the end, getting a punishment from Bruce was worth the fun he had in the elevators.

 **~)0(~**

 **So there we have it. I hope you guys enjoy! (And please don't expect too long chapters. I know it was hard for me turning a single-line prompt into about 300 words.)**

" **See" you next time,**

 **-MajorCartooniac**


	2. Call me Admiral

AN: Hallo people! This is Africaflower77 speaking. So yes here I am working on a story with MajorCartooniac. Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

An exasperated sigh escaped 13 year old Robin. He'd been sitting on this perch for eons! Stupid JL members. His current status was some part of space in a floating satellite aka The Watchtower. Oh and he was also single (and Batman forbid, not looking) and bored. He glared at the camera screen dispalyed on hai Holo-Watch…C'mon

…

Suddenly a green light appeared on his watch and he watched as 6 powerful league members slid out of a room and dispersed. A sly grin slowly spread across his face. Show time.

Jumping down from his post, the dark ankle-length cloak that he wore over his Robin costume blended in perfectly with the shadows. Securing his hoodie and tying a black bandana around the lower half of his face, he smirked. Shrouded in total darkness he probably looked like some crazy ninja instead of Robin the boy wonder.

He was so ready—no one would know what hit them

* * *

Keeping his eyes on his watch he veered left into one of the watchtower's many elevators. He grinned beneath his bandana; he was the first one in. A flash of yellow and red alerted him that The Flash had just entered.

Dick watched him whistle and bend down to fix his boots. He had yet to notice the second figure. Said figure was currently pressing down a button on his watch...that made the doors close and the elevator descend upwards.

Hacking the Watchtower was sooo asterous!

Flash however did not think so. Immediately his head flew up and once he saw 'ninja-boy,' he yelped "Gahhh!"

Robin cocked his head, stepped towards him and…

…shook the man's hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting the fastest man on Earth! You may call me Admiral."

Flash stared open-mouthed. He then seemed to realize that a grown man staring at a non-even-5-foot kid was not manly or 'super-hero-ey' whatsoever. He quickly composed himself.

"Look kid—"

"Admiral." Dick was quick to correct

"Yeah whatever-" Flash rolled his eyes.

"Admiral." This time Dick said it with more force.

"Okay Admiral," Flash looked annoyed "I don't know how you got here, but you can't be here."

Dick raised a masked eyebrow "And who's gonna make me leave?" he gave Flash an incredulous look "You?"

Flash scowled "No, I'm not going to fight you."

"That's too bad," The Elevator suddenly dinged, "That's my cue to leave, it was nice chatting though!" A smug look possessed Dick's face.

"Wait, where do you think you're goi—"Flash's feet began to move when all of a sudden both his feet and hands were encased in Pink Putty. "What the?!" He tried to vibrating away but only made it worse.

"Kid!" The doors began to close "KID!" Before the doors closed completely flash heard one last phrase

"I told you to call me ADMIRAL!"

Flash groaned why was it he who always got in to these situations?

* * *

Dick smirked. One down and five to go. Quickly he spotted his second trolling place. He went in at full sprint and as soon as he entered pressed his watch making the doors close and two figures turn to him in surprise. Red, White, and Blue here he came.

"Hello princess it's an honor," He quickly shook Wonder Woman's hand before moving onto the next hero.

"Big blue boy scout huh? Nice to meet you too. Y'all may both refer to me as Admiral."

Both Clark and Diana gave each other a glance. Diana knelt down slowly, "Hey there kid—"

Dick threw his hands up in the air "What is it with you heroes and not calling me by my proper name. Here repeat with me," He cleared his throat "ADD-MER-AL! Three syllables people. Three SYLLABLES!"

Superman gave him a cautious look "Us heroes? You've met one of our other members?"

Since his nails weren't visible in his current attire, Dick inspected his gloves "Well, DUH! Flash was soo slow though. No fun at all!" Dick pretended to pout.

Diana spoke up "And where is Flash right now?"

Dick gave her a mischievous look "Somewhere in space."

Superman's earpiece of course, decided that this was the perfect time to join the land of the living. It crackled for a second and then "Superman! There's an intruder on the Watchtower!" It was Flash. Figures. "He's covered from head to toe in black like a ninja and has a strange obsession with Admirals!"

"I do not!" Dick defended himself.

Two piercing glares were suddenly thrust his way

Oops

"Uh…goodbye?"

Smoke suddenly filled the elevator followed by an ear-splitting BANG which sent both the heroine and hero to the floor clutching their ears. When they finally recuperated 'ninja-boy' was gone.

The timid voice of Flash spoke up "He was in there with you wasn't he?"

* * *

Robin smiled from his place in the rafters and began crawling to his next destination. Not before disconnecting the Leaguers comns though. Couldn't have the whole Justice learning about him, now could he? Plus what would be the fun in that? He still had three leaguers left after all.

Using his watch as his personal GPS he made a few twists and turns before coming to a vent that was right above the elevator he needed. Bingo. Quickly removing it, he dropped down.

Standing up he met the eyes of two very surprised looking leaguers. Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"Hello Pretty lady," he said while shaking Dinah's hand. He looked at GA "Oh hi to you too Robin hood!"

Oliver glowered at him.

"You must both call me Admiral. I've had some problems with my title and I don't know why!" his voice was whiny.

"Kid, Did you just call me Robin hood? Because I know you didn't—"

Dick gave Ollie the famed bat-glare. "And, I know, you did not just call me kid!"

Black Canary apparently realizing that someone who was not her or Ninja-Admiral boy over there, was probably going to get hurt, stepped up and put a hand on the Ollie's chest pushing him back. She gave him a look. Ollie huffed but otherwise backed down.

She then turned her attention to the boy "How exactly did you get here?"

The boy looked at her like she was the dumbest person in the world

"Zeta-tubes…Duh."

Dinah nodded slowly "And how did you get access to the Zeta-tubes?"

The boy shrugged and began whistling innocently "That is for me to know and for you to never find out...though, I would like to say that your security needs a lot more work." He cocked his shadowed head like an angel and Dinah could just imagine a golden Halo twirling over his head.

Ollie apparently could imagine a devil's tail, because he glared. He opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say as cut off was cut off. The Intercom sounded and suddenly Superman's voice began penetrating every inch of the Watchtower.

"This is an Intruder Alert. I repeat Intruder alert. Code RED. The suspect is covered completely in a black cloak and is about less than 5 feet. However he is dangerous. Approach him with caution."

"Like I'm gonna let anybody approach me after that whole announcement thing-a-ma-bob going on," A voice scoffed.

Dinah stared at Ninja boy for a second and she too began to see his devil's tail.

"Nice meeting you! Bye Robin Hood!" He hollered and was seemingly whisked by an invisible force into the air vent where'd he first entered from.

Quickly she opened her mouth to release her Canary Cry but stopped just in time. If she let out her sonic cry, the celling would come crashing down upon them. She turned to green arrow expecting him to be shooting arrow but found him frozen. Like not in ice, but unmoving, His hand was behind him holding an arrow between his fingers and his other hand holding his bow in firing position.

"What are you waiting for?!" she shouted

"Can't... move..." he ground out

Narrowing her eyes she walked over to him and found something on the floor.

A dart.

* * *

Dick was having the time of his life, however it was about to come to an end. He only had one more leaguer to go though! He had to do this! Thinking quickly he jumped out from the rafters landing in a silent somersault. Diving into the shadows he checked his watch.

Where was he? Robin checked each of the cameras until...

"Perfect," he whispered. Shooting out his grapple gun, he began to run.

Tumbling into the elevator he quickly closed the doors.

Swirling around, Dick shook the hand of the man now standing in front of him "Green Light!" he shouted

Hal Jordan was amused. "This is the intruder the alert? This is code red?"

The cloaked figure cocked his head, "Better than you, you're not even green anymore!"

What…the…Hal looked down, to find himself devoid of his normal green glow. He looked up at the kid. Hal was not amused anymore.

The kid looked like he was smirking underneath his bandana. In his palm was a green ring. The doors to the elevator opened.

Laughing the kid ran out "Ohh, I almost forgot, you have to call me Admiral!" he tossed over his shoulder.

Hal was going to call him dead meat. He went in pursuit.

* * *

Booyaa! Who was awesome? Dick was awesome! He had just bested six of the JL powerhouses! He couldn't wait to tell Wally! Glancing at his watch he saw that all 6 leaguers were at his tail. Coming from six different directions. Nice.

Looking at him camera he heard Wonder Woman talk to Clark. "Can't you just see who it is and save us this trouble?"

Dick smirked when he saw Clark shake his head. His cloak was lined with lead as well as his mask…DUH!

The intersection point got closer and closer. Dick abruptly stopped in front of the control room. He looked around. Flash, Supes, WW, GA, BC, and 'Green Light' all surrounded him.

"Not so talkative now are you, kid?" GA began.

The 'Kid' title however was NOT corrected by Dick.

A gruff voice spoke from within the control room "I thought he said to call him Admiral."

The one and only dark knight emerged from the control room, a smirk on his face.

"Actually Ollie, I'm as talkative as ever," Dick's voice rang out.

With a start the leaguers realized that his bandana was removed and the smirk on his face matched flawlessly with the shadow standing behind him.

The six leaguers looked from the Figure to Batman and back again.

With his signature Robin cackle, Dick removed his cloak to reveal the boy wonder.

Robin looked at his mentor "Training objective accomplished!"

Then he turned back to the leauguers whose faces went form shock, to surprise, to unbelief.

"You mean," Green lantern began,

"To tell us," Superman followed,

"That this," That was Diana,

"Was just," Green Arrow voiced,

"A training," This was Dinah,

"EXERCISE?!" That was all 5 of them.

Robin nodded slyly "And. It. Was. ASTEROUS!

"You are crazy" Flash concluded

Robin was indignant "No, I'm Not!" his expression was then replaced by a mischievous one "I'm a crazy…ADMIRAL!

* * *

Robin is an Admiral...remember that! I look forward to see y'all again!

Until chapter 4!

-AF


	3. Joining in on the Fun

**MajorCartooniac: Oh wow, I want to personally thank the following: AthenaMonaLisa, Artemis Raven Courtney, Guest and Strawberries for reviewing! A special 'thank you' goes to PikaWings, who reviewed twice. I really hope you guys like this chapter as much as this one. Since africaflower77 totally showed me up last chapter, I'm going to aim for about 1k words this time. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **~)0(~**

Wally had been excited ever since Dick first told him about him trolling poor, poor, Wayne Industries employees on elevators, then getting to do it again as a mission?! No fair!

So Wally talked to Uncle Barry and worked some things out and now… Wally was on a solo stealth mission (Batman approved) to the penthouse where Oliver Queen lived, The Daily Planet, and a few other locations chosen by Wally.

He after-image followed him as he ran towards his first target for the night—Queen Penthouse. Though it wasn't as bright and alerting as his daily canary-yellow one, his current one consisted of grey and black—he was testing the new stealth-tech out. Tonight was the absolute perfect night to use it.

~)0(~

He nearly laughed when he pulled down his goggles, which were in infa-red mode. Eight guards, two at the entrance/lobby, two patrolling the hallway of Oliver Queen's room, and the final four patrolling floors. None were stationed at the elevator. Wally pulled the blueprints out of his backpack, and took a quick glance at it before heading around to the back of the building, where the giant electrical box was.

Using his super speed, he quickly powered down the power for the building before the security cameras caught a glimpse of him. He estimated that he had about two minutes before the building's backup generators kicked in, which would NOT be asterous. Two minutes, plenty of time for the speedster. He realized what he just thought. He was hanging out with Robin too much.

Wally shook his head to remind himself, that, no: he was not a thirteen year old with a haunting cackle or a tendency to butcher the English language. He was Wally West, and he was going to complete this mission!

With his new resolve, he pulled his goggles down, now in night vision mode, and darted past all the mystified guards in the lobby. When he reached the elevator, he quickly did wat needed to be done, and then sped out of the building towards the nearest Zeta-tube.

~)0(~

Wally didn't know why he was so overly ecstatic about arriving at the Daily Planet. It was probably because Superman was being a total douche towards Superboy. He giggled. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

It was easy to get to the elevators. Security was terrible, and easily accessible. Even Kaldur, who often had problems with land-dweller technology, would have been able to shut down the alarms and cameras.

He sped along the dark corridors, looking for the elevators. Once he found them, he removed the panel on the side and hacked the system so the doors opened. He quickly set up all the equipment, being careful with it. Just one thing not done correctly, and the whole thing wouldn't work. Halfway done installing the precious equipment, Wally's ears picked up the lazy, rhythmic footsteps. They were growing in volume with every sweep of the powerful flashlight.

There was only one thing to do in this situation.

Wally promptly panicked.

He used his super speed to install the equipment. Realizing he would have to finish it later, if there

ever was a later, and tap furiously at the holographic keyboard his gloved displayed in a frantic attempt to close the elevator doors.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap…" he muttered under his breath, which quickly changed to "Close, close, close, close…"

The footsteps got really loud; he was probably only a couple dozen meters away. The elevator doors closed painfully slow for the speedster, who was so nervous that he was experiencing everything in slow motion.

A dozen feet away, a foot sized crack.

About five feet away, a five inch sized crack.

The doors closed just in time, and Wally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as the guard walked past the elevator, unaware of the teen superhero inside them. That was intense.

He finished up installing the stuff, then got out of there as fast as he could. Well, _tried._ He was in such a hurry that he forgot to pull down his goggles, and without his night vision, he ran into a wall.

Twice.

~)0(~

Thank goodness it was a weekend, otherwise Wally would have had to use his powers to get to school. The redhead barely remembered installing all the other things, or setting up the laptop so it recorded the footage getting transmitted to it, or contacting Batman to tell him about the success, and promising to send him the footage as soon as it came in.

For a good portion of the morning, Wally sat in front of the laptop, waiting for the traps to be sprung.

The one in the Daily Planet was activated first. Excited to dee the results, Wally clicked on the feed to make it full-screen. On screen, was a bunch of half-awake reporters with arms overloaded with paperwork and cups of coffee. Among these reporters was Clark Kent, the man of the hour. He got in last, reaching out to press the all the buttons people called out.

Each time he pressed a button, a pre-recorded, overly happy voice of Wally played: _"DING!"_

The whole group startled, and Wally burst into giggles.

Frowning, Clark tried again.

" _DING! DING! DING!"_

Clark's gaze narrowed, and he swept his gaze around the metal room. His eyes narrowed on a spot on the wall next to the button panel, which is where the recording had been set up. His gaze continued until his eyes bored into the camera. A flash of red, and the feed turned to static.

He must've took out the camera with a lightning fast burst of lazer-eyes Wally bet only speedster eyes could see. That thought didn't occur to Wally after about thirty minutes, which is when he stopped laughing enough to process things.

 **~)0(~**

The second camera that got activated was the one in Queen's penthouse. Honestly, Wally was a bit disappointed if this was when Oliver normally got up, at 12:13 PM. He clicked onto the feed excitedly, wondering if the reactions were going to be as amusing as Clark's.

The tall person wasn't Oliver, which made Wally more disappointed in him. The person in the elevator was actually Roy, who Wally guessed was going to wake up Oliver.

On the feed, Roy pressed the button, activating the recording.

" _DING!"_ The second that happened, Roy pulled a knife out of nowhere and looked around frantically. Confused to see no one in the elevator with him, he pressed the button again.

"Wally?" he asked aloud. Somewhere in Central City, Wally was too busy trying not to die of laughter.

Roy pressed the button again to confirm his thoughts. He growled. "Wally… When I get you, you're so dead!"

Unfortunately for Wally, his spastic lighter caused his hand to hit a key on the laptop, which activated the mike for the camera, so now Roy could hear him laughing. Roy's eyes narrowed at the source of the undying laughter. A few seconds later, Wally heard a roar of anger, a _whish_ -y kind of noise, and that was the end of that feed.

The fact that Roy would had taken out the camera with a knife meant that Wally was in serious trouble, and that dampened his laughter, until the realization fully dawned on him. "Oh shit."

 **~)0(~**

After everything was said and done, all recordings deactivated, and footage recorded, Wally had one more final thing to do. He sent a copy of the footage to the anonymous email address Batman gave him, and one to Uncle Barry, and one to Dick.

When Wally got a reply back from Batman, he expected a 'well done' or maybe 'you should work on your stealth skills', but got neither of those. When he read the reply, he jumped back as if he was burned.

There, on the screen, was one thing.

A smiley face emoji.

:)

 **~)0(~**

 **Well there you have it. Chapter 3. Welp, I'm going to bed. I'm seeing Deadpool tomorrow, so… yeah. NO SPOILERS, OKAY?!**

 **I'm just gonna sleep n…**

 ***falls face first into pillow***

" **See" you next time,**

 **-MajorCartooniac**


	4. Of Mustaches and Desks

**AN: Its AF again people! This idea is actually not from the list but just something I randomly found on the internet. Hope y'all love it!**

 **NOTE: ALL SPELLING ERRORS ARE PURPOSEFUL (YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN!)**

 **"** Of Mustaches and Desks"

Kate Timber, resident to Happy Harbor, was on her way to work and boy was she _not_ in the mood. The insolent piece that called itself her alarm clock, had decided to go off 45 minutes later than it was supposed to. Then of course traffic just had to be a total and utter nightmare. Like who in their right mind gave animals – turtles to be more specific – licenses? At least the maniacal people who drove out there resembled that. Why was this place dubbed 'happy' anyway?

Kate could go on a rant forever and ever and eternally forever. Bottom line however, was that the only though invading her mind was that this day could simply not get any worse.

She would've never guessed how wrong she was.

Punching the elevator button so that she could get to her office, she tapped her foot impatiently and huffed. Was it "Technology makes Kate Timber's Life miserable" day?

The doors to the elevator finally opened after EONS, with a ding. She stepped in with two others, unwrinkled her plaid skirt, and straightened herself. Then…

"What. The. _Heck?!"_

 _0o0 THE DAY BEFORE 0o0_

"People sooo know about me more than they do about you." The voice of the team's youngest member ran throughout the mountain.

"They do not!" The piqued yelp of his best friend followed.

"Wanna bet?" Robin's smirk was clearly evident on his face

"Noo!" Wally whined, a scowl right at home on his features. "Cause it wouldn't be fair."

Robin raised a masked eyebrow

"Duuuude, you're a bat!"

"Yeah. And?"

KF rolled his eyes " _And_ , you'd probably do some crazy Ninja thing like broadcasting your face across the whole world just so that you could win the-" he stopped mid-sentence at the look on Rob's face.

It was the I-have-a-CRAZY-IDEA-face that Wally had long ago learned to be wary of, since it usually ended extremely horrible and usually humiliating for him.

"Please don't tell me you're actually planning on doing that?" He asked timidly.

"Huh?" Dick looked at him "Of course not!"

Wally sighed relieved.

"At least not yet…" Robin murmured ominously

"WHAT?!"

Rob offered him an angelic innocent smile "Oh just that I have this awesome idea that is like so ASTEROUS!" He became ecstatic. "I just need some materials, be right back!"

Wally stared at his receding figure hopelessly "What have I gotten myself into?"

0o0 45 MINUTES AND 22 SECONDS LATER 0o0

Wally eyed Dick's 'materials' with very wide eyes. He was seriously considering pinching himself to prove that this was just a dream:

Pens

Blank copy Papers

3 fake mustaches

3 stark black sunglasses

3 suits - dress, pants, shoes, the whole attire! One was small, one was medium, and one was large

2 chairs

And one freaking mahogany polished desk

"What. Is. That?"

Dick grabbed a mustache and stuck it on "Dese kid Genius, are part of my mazter plan,"

Wally stared at Dick as he spoke in his accented voice "And your 'mazter' plan is?"

Robin's grin became a smug smile. He let out a cackle "It iz..."

0o0 A FEW MINUTES LATER 0o0

"Heck yeah! This plan might just work!" Wally exclaimed.

"Oh it vill work, it waz created by mua!"

"You know, your accent is creepily good."

Dick just smirked.

Wally then frowned "Just one question though, how in the world are we supposed to haul a heavy desk, plus chairs into an elevator?"

"Well, did zu know dat der are 3 mustaches?"

"Yes,"

"And ders three suits, the last one large?"

"Yes?"

"And dat, zis plan will require a bodyguard? A buff, zstrong, moody one? Yes?"

KF eyes suddenly lit up with understanding. He locked eyes with Dick and nodded.

"Oh SUPEY~!"

0o0 PRESENT TIME 0o0

Dick had been surprised at how quickly they had gotten Superboy to agree to their plan, but then again he probably had nothing better to do than to troll innocent people on an elevator at TRUST enterprises, Happy Harbor.

Anyway whatever the cause, The trolling trio - Dick, Wally, and Conner were now situated in a quite large elevator all three in their respective suits, shades and fake mustaches.

Dick and Wally were sat behind the desk which had papers and pens on it while Conner stood behind them, his arms crossed. They were ready, Wally's accent was almost as traught as Dick's. (Though a few words still made Dick distraught heavy on the dis).

As to how they'd managed to smuggle not only the desk and chairs but as well as themselves - three very shady looking teens - into an elevator in a business company, Well it was either they had friends high up (which Dick technically did but whatever) or their youngest troll had some serious hacking jazz skills.

The footage of the elevator was on a loop and a few tweaks had been made here and there.

Superboy tensed. "There's three people outside."

Dick and Wally grinned. It was time to party.

Pushing a button located on the desk that controlled the elevator doors (one of the Dick's 'tweaks'), Dick cleared his throat and adjusted his mustache.

The doors slid and three figures slipped inside – 2 women, 1 man – none of them noticing the out-of-place trio. Dick pushed the button once again and the doors closed.

The man was the first to notice them. He had sandy blonde hair, slacks, a dress shirt, and glasses. Basically, he was your typical clumsy shy guy. His eyes widened comically once he saw the other presence in the elevator.

One of the girls was the second. She had curly brown hair; gray eyes and looked to be about 15. She wore jeans and a "Keep Calm and Call Superman" t-shirt (Dick almost grinned when he saw that). He recognized her immediately. Jane Trust, daughter of the CEO of TRUST enterprises. When she saw them, her mouth tumbled open fish style. Dick though that she could be a problem, but maybe not. Who knew?

What he did know though, was the last person to become aware of them would be 100% a problem. She was an icy blue eyed, black haired woman who wore a dress suit with a plaid skirt which she had stopped to straighten once she'd entered the elevator. Her face was kind of like those of your strict rich auntie who hated children. She had an authoritative aura around her though.

The minute she laid eyes on Dick, Wally, and Conner, she became incredulous.

"What. The. Heck?!"

Seemingly satisfied that they had the attention of all the passengers on the elevator, both Dick and Wally shouted at the same time:

"ZU DO NOT HAVE ZE APPOINTMENT!"

Jane raised an eyebrow, The guy gaped and The strict auntie lady screamed "I don't have time for this!"

"Zomeone iz not whelmed..." was muttered by the bird.

"WHAT?!"

Dick cocked his head at her "Zemper, Zemper, Zu do not have ze appointment," he began

"Zo, zu cannot ride zis elevator." Wally finished.

The woman narrowed her eyes apparently realizing that indeed the elevator hadn't moved since she'd gotten in (Courtesy once again of the hacker's 'tweaks').

"I am calling security!" She threatened.

Wally looked at Dick who looked at Connor. All three shrugged.

Ripping her phone out of her pocket the lady began to tap away, then without a warning she burst the eardrums of everyone in a one mile radius (In other words she shrieked)

"NO SERVICE?!" She gave Dick a death glare. Living with the best glarer of all time, he wasn't fazed. He only gave her a smug smile.

"Do zu need ze appointment?" He innocently questioned.

"You. Little. Rascals. When I'm done with you –"

"Zemper, Zemper!"

She huffed "Play your prank while you still can."

Dick smirked gladly. "I zam Gustavo,"

"I zam Antonio." KF announced.

"And zis is our body guard." They chorused together while pointing to Superboy.

"If zu want to ride this elevator, zu need an appointment. And to get za appointment, zu must anzer a few questions." Dick informed them.

"First question," KF announced looking at the girl of his dreams aka curly brownie as he'd decided to call her. "What'z your number?"

…

"I MEAN NAME! NAME!"

Beside him 'Gustavo' chuckled and Wally pouted.

Curly Brownie, Gosh she was HOT looked at him and answered. "Jane Trust."

Wally paled and forgot his accent momentarily "As in the CEO's daughter?"

"Yup."

He bonked his head on the desk.

Dick picked up his best friend's slack "And your names are?" he looked pointedly at the two remaining unnamed people.

The guy answered first, "Er, Fred James." He clumsily shifted his hold of his briefcase.

Dick looked at Strict Auntie "And…?"

She glowered, extremely vexed "Kate Timber." She gritted out.

"Next Question!" Dick began "…Zame a person zu you either zent out or zant to go out with." Trolling was epic.

Jane bit her lip, and then stiffened her jaw. Batting her eyelashes, she gave her answer. "I want to go out with your cute tall friend,"

She pointed at Superboy who just looked confused.

Dick though burst out laughing at Wally's face. It resembled him being told that Nachos were extinct. Moaning, Wally's head slumped against the desk.

Fred answered next, "I…uh…I..." Dick saw him look at Kate and blush tomato red. No way. Clumsy guy liked crazy auntie? This was too good.

"I went out with this cute chick named Sarah in high school." He frantically finished.

Dick raised an eyebrow at him "Sureeee..." Fred ears became strawberries.

Kate was the last one left…again "Zate?" Dick pushed.

She opened her mouth but was cut off by a rude bird "And zon't even zink about lying."

She closed her mouth and glared shiny sharp daggers at Dick.

"Oh zome on!" Wally complained "We zon't have all zay! Zow bad can it be anyzay? Bruce Wayne?" He asked jokingly.

Kate went crimson red, all the blood rushing to her face.

"WHAT?" Dick yelped while Wally cracked up.

It was Dick's turn to huff "Next Question! Zu iz your fazorite hero?"

"Superman," Jane (obiously) quipped.

"Flash," Fred said shyly. Wally whooped.

Kate rolled her eyes "Batman."

Cue Wally's laughter again. Dick glared batarangs. Really dangerous batarangs. Not only did she like his mentor's civilian persona but also his alternative? How come Connor got the cute CEO daughter and he got the Strict Aunt?!

Nevertheless, Dick could still get the last laugh out of this prank.

He grinned evilly. "Zis iz the last question. If even one of zu zets it right, zu can all leave,"

This got the attention of all the passengers, their eyes widening with anticipation, meanwhile Wally looked at Dick curiously.

This hadn't been part of the plan outline, What was –

"Name Flash's zidekick."

He. Had. Not. Just. Gone. There.

The three trapped commuters squinted their eyes desperately trying to come up with an answer and yet, they couldn't.

"Told ya I was more awesome~." Dick said in a sing song voice

"Shut up!"

Suddenly Kate's eyes brightened "Flash Junior!"

Wally face palmed.

"Nope."

Jane tilted her head to the side "I got it! Speedy!"

"Nope."

Wally face palmed as well as gave an indignant cry. He was so over Jane and her hotness and beautiful eyes and gorgeous smile and…Gahhh!

Wally looked at Fred, his last hope. He should know after he was a –

"Kid…Speedy!"

—Flash fan. Wally Face palmed his now red forehead.

"Nope." Dick popped the 'p'.

"I'll zive zu a rebound cuz I zam a good person…Who iz Btaman''s partner?"

No.

He.

Did.

Not!

Wally's reputation was on the line! He looked at Connor "DO SOMEHTING!"

The clone shrugged.

Jane, Fred, and Kate did not. They immediately shouted "ROBIN!"

NOOOOOO! Wally would have to move to Antarctica and live with the penguins! He would never see the light of the Sun again!

"I WON THE BET!" Dick all but shouted

"I NEVER BETTED ANYTHING!"

"DID TOO!"

Kate was at the end of her rope. She grabbed her forehead and at the top of her lungs shrieked

"CAN I LEAVE NOW!"

 **AN: "I'm only gonna break break ya break break your heart!" (Taio Cruz is AMAZE!)**

 **Anywho I cracked myself up writing this chapter. I really am enjoying this story, hope y'all are too :)**

 **Please tell me what you thought, if you loved it, and if you have prompts!**

 **Until Chapter 6!**

 **-AF**


	5. Not a Phone

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry this is so late but I almost forgot and I just got home a few hours ago and this is my free time. Anyways, I'm doing point 12 today. Enjoy!**

 **Thanks to: IloveSB, Artemis Raven Courtney, Envoy, PikaWings, and ManiaXAngels for reviewing! Seriously though, THANKS SOOO MUCH GUYS!**

 **~)0(~**

It was a few weeks after the TRUST Enterprises fiasco, and Dick was bored. Well, after watching the footage Wally showed him cheered him up very much, but he was still grounded from being Robin for a whole week because he "didn't follow protocol" on a mission.

Now he was stuck in the cave, re-watching the video camera footage and quietly cackled at the last one. They had to hide Wally from Roy for an entire week before Roy calmed down enough to not shoot Wally on sight.

Anyways, back to being stuck in the cave.

Being stuck in the cave gave you time to think. Like, how much Wally really eats (he cleans out the fridge on a daily basis and that you REALLY don't want to go shopping for him), why M'gann and Connor haven't officially started dating yet (because it seemed like everyone but themselves knew that they were the perfect couple), and what he could do so he WASN'T bored.

He looked up at the holographic footage playing in front of him.

Hmm…

 **~)0(~**

If he couldn't be Robin, then there was no one else left to be but Dick Grayson, right? And what would a caring son like Dick do for his father, you ask? Why, he would bring some doughnuts up to him for when Bruce got out of a business meeting, that's what. When would this ideal son go to wait for his father? This ideal son would be very, very early. Very early indeed.

 **WAYNE ENTERPRISES H.Q, GOTHAM CITY**

 **THREE WEEKS AFTER 'TRUST Enterprises' FIASCO, 11:07 A.M**

Dick strolled into the glass building leisurely, dressed in a nice suit with a box of doughnuts in hand.

"Hey Deborah," he nodded towards the security guard sitting at the front desk. She was the nicest of the rotating staff, and he was pleased when she just happened to be on duty today.

Deborah smiled back at him; she saw him regularly enough so that relationship was that of a shop owner and a regular customer. "Hey, Dick. How's school?"

He filled out the sign-in sheet which allowed him to go to the upper floors (where Bruce's meeting was) and replied, "Oh, same old, same old. Though there is a Mathlete competition in a few weeks."

She nodded, and handed him a mint from a bowl on the counter. Dick was slightly annoyed by this, the candy was mainly used for "Bring your Daughter in to Work Day" when there were little snot-nosed kids running around all over the place. Candy left over would be saved for kids who just happened to come into the office, and apparently that included him. He knew he was short for a thirteen year old, but was he really that short?

Still, he smiled back and went on his way through the metal detectors and down the hallway to the elevators.

He eyed the poor, unfortunate witnesses to his trolling waiting for the elevator. There were three men and two women.

The first man had dark brown hair and pale skin. He wore belted tan slacks, a tucked-in white shirt that was buttoned up one-too-many buttons, shiny leather shoes and pens tucked into the front pocket of his shirt. In a way, he kind of reminded Dick of Fred, except more pale, shy and introverted—if that was possible.

The second man was the total opposite. His hair was messy and he had a little stubble on the bottom of his chin. His sky-blue tie was too loose for it to be at an office like this one of this caliber, his grey slacks were a bit wrinkled and his shirt sleeves were rolled up, the hem untucked and unbuttoned just enough so that Dick could see the AC/DC logo underneath. The typical lazy guy who got where he was by copying off other people's homework, Dick assumed.

The final guy looked like fresh meat, Dick could tell because he was carrying a bunch of coffee cups. He looked clean and freshly shaven, his black hair slicked back with water. The newbie wore a dark red plaid shirt, sleeves folded (not rolled, there's a difference) up, a grey tie and grey slacks.

The first woman wore black dress pants, a worn denim jacket with a button up shirt underneath. Her hair was organized chaos, messy blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun with strands escaping the bun's grasp. She already had a cup of coffee in hand, matched with dark circles under her eyes. She looked like pulled an all-nighter last night.

The last woman looked like she just arrived from a shoot of 'Legally Blonde'. She wore a pair of pink high heels, a light pink dress and a pink jacket on top. At least she didn't have a poor dog like Elle Woods did. She did, though, have a bunch of makeup on.

The elevator was here. He and all his victi—sorry, _companions_ piled into the elevator.

Show time.

The people didn't seem to think much of his presence. 'Elle Woods' was primping herself in front of her compact mirror, 'Fred 2.0' looked down at his shoes, 'All-nighter' was sipping coffee with glazed-eyes, 'Newbie' was checking the coffee cups on the tray, Mr. I-don't-really-care was cleaning his teeth with his tongue and the final woman had given him a second glance but not a second thought. She knew better than to question something when she had better things to be doing than worrying about elven year-olds on the elevator.

Until he leaned forward and pressed the 'Emergency' button that was red for a reason, abruptly stopping the elevator.

He spoke into it with practiced authority that came from experience, "Ma'am , can you please connect me to a Hal Jordan? Thanks."

The confused lad at the end of the intercom was probably just as confused as the rest of the passengers in the elevators.

" _Excuse me, sir? Is there a problem?"_

The boy frowned. "Of course there is a problem. You're not connecting me to Hal Jordan! I would like to speak to him."

" _Sir, this is an elevator. This intercom is for emergencies—"_

"This is an emergency! I have to speak to Hal Jordan!"

Kate (for that was 'All-nighter's name) decided to stop this madness. Who did this boy think he was? She put her arm in front of the boy and moved him out of the way so she could speak into the intercom.

"Ma'am, there is no problem here. You can go now."

The boy rounded on her with a deadly glare and pushed Kate's arm out of the way. "No, she cannot go; she has to connect me to Hal Jordan! Do I need to speak to your boss?"

"Um, if you don't mind, you can use my phone to talk to Hal…" Fred 2.0 (whose real name is Phil) shyly and quietly offered, so that only the three remaining people heard him. The intercom woman, the boy, and Kate were too busy arguing to notice.

'Elle Woods' quickly turned on Phil, her perfect little face twisted into an uncharacteristic sneer, "Oh, shut up Phil. No one wants to hear what you have to say." She said in her nasally voice.

Phil's cheeks flamed up with embarrassment and shame. "O-oh, sorry…" He went back to looking at his shoes, hands fisted.

Newbie (whose name was Glen) frowned. He never did have good experiences with bullies before.

"Hey, Sharpay, let Phil speak." Glen glared at the pink-clad woman. "I think that Phil has a good idea."

Glen's eyes briefly met Phil's unbelieving ones, confirming what he thought he just heard. Was… someone standing up for him? The shy, clumsy guy at work?

'Elle Woods' (whose name is Lucille) narrowed her eyes at Glen. "Oh, really?"

 **~WITH INTERCOM LADY, KATE, AND DICK~**

"I would like to speak to your boss!" the young boy yelled into the intercom.

" _Sir, for the last time, I cannot connect you with Hal Jordan or my boss! My boss is in the bathroom."_

"Well then, I would to talk to him after he comes back." The boy stubbornly folded his arms over his chest.

Kate nearly slapped him upside the head. How dare this kid come in here and try something as stupid as this? "Kid, do I have to spell this put for you? You. Can't. Call. Hal. How many times do I have to say that?" She asked him.

"I can call Hal and I will. Intercom Lady, connect me to Hal before I file a complaint!"

Kate snorted. "Oh please, if anything, she should be filing a complaint against stupid, immature, bratty kids like you!"

The kid turned away from the intercom and finally focused on Kate. "Sorry, I'm not a mirror, so why don't you go mind your own buisness?"

The lady on the intercom chuckled at that. "Don't laugh! I'm on your side, remember?" Kate knelt down on one knee and put one hand on the boy's shoulder. "Look, kid, I don't know the logic behind your reasoning, but _you can't call Hal here._ "

"Fine," The kid pouted, and Kate and the intercom lady sighed in releif. She finally got this boy to see some sense— "But if I can't call Hal, can I call John Smith instead?"

Kate groaned.

 **~WITH FORGOTTEN DISHEVELLED GUY IN CORNER~**

The forgotten, dishevelled guy in the corner (whose name was Frank) of the elevator sunk into the corner more and more as the arguments kept escalating. Finally, he had enough. This was simply too much for his simple brain to handle. He was pretty sure the intercom woman was ready to stop talking to the boy and the woman, and Lucille was just about to blow a cloud of concealer into Glen's face.

"ENOUGH!" he roared.

All arguments stopped. Everyone's attention was on him. He pointed at the two by the intercom. "Kid, you can't call ANYONE from th' elevator, 'kay?! Use Phil's phone!"

Glen held his finger up with his mouth open as though to make a protest but Frank interrupted him. "And you!" he wheeled on Lucille.

"Me?" she squeaked.

"Yes you, y'idiot! Don't diss guys who don't deserve it!" He finally turned to Glen, and gave a small smile. "Good goin', buddy. Standin' up for someon' like t'at." Frank marched over to the intercom and pressed the 'Emergency' button again, turning off the intercom and setting the elevator into motion again.

This day would be talked about for months on end by most of the entire staff of Wayne Enterprises.

Eventually, everyone got off the elevator, (the rest of the trip was in silence except Frank who was muttering about 'incomp't'nt people'.) and then there was one very amused Grayson left.

After he dropped off the box of doughnuts, and was back in the elevator going back to the lobby, the intercom buzzed. The elevator was still moving, so Dick didn't know what it was. Cautious, he said, "Hello?"

" _Dick. You're grounded for two more weeks."_

The best part about it though, was that Dick didn't mind.

 **~)0(~**

 **EVERYONE AFTER READING THIS IN THE U.S SHOULD GO TO BED. I mean it! IM SORRY I DIDN'T POST ON FRIDAY! IT'S ONLY TEN MINUTES LATE CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?**

 **Night everyone!**

" **See" you next time,**

 **-MajorCartooniac**


	6. Baby, baby, baby OOH

**"7:** _ **Harm**_ **onic Melody"**

 _Boredom:_ (noun) The state of feeling bored

 _Synonyms:_ Ennui, weariness, apathy, unconcern

Boredom…the sole reason why Dick was literally researching the definition of the word because he had nothing better to do…yup he was definitely in "the state of feeling bored".

He was so desperate that he actually began wishing he was at the mountain witnessing one of the "Lovesick" couple's tennis matches.

In which the tennis ball was the screaming.

And afterwards of course, the match would end because Artemis would finally snap and pull out her bow and begin shooting _very_ pointy arrows at a certain speedster, who would then be running faster than light towards the zeta tubes hollering "She'sGonnaKillMe!" at the top of his lungs, in a very off beat tone, and then –

"AHA!" Dick sat up in bed so fast he heard his back pop. A mischievous glimmer lent light to his eyes and suddenly he wasn't suffering from 'ennui' anymore.

And Bruce wondered why Dick did crazy things…well DUH! It was because he was trying to become UNbored!

' _And by the way Bruce, you grounding me definitely does not help improve my utter boredom,'_ Dick thought with a wicked smile.

Silently he headed towards the Bat-cave to get his materials which included one of those technological thinga-ma-bobs that changed your face appearance when activated, his shades, and his phone

Stepping in the zeta tubes he couldn't help but let out a hair rising cackle.

 _Recognized Robin B-01_

 **0o0 Mount Justice 0o0**

Immediately Dick headed towards the kitchen where he knew he would find his best friend.

When he entered lo and behold, was the world's fastest teenager munching on an empire state building high sandwich

"KF!"

"Rob!"

The two boys high fived each other.

Dick smirked heavily, "Are you up for some elevator trolling?"

Wally eyed him a bit warily, (probably remembering the last time) "I'm not sure..."

Dick shrugged indifferently, "Okay, but Walls? This one might just get you a hot girl."

Wally paled and then grinned "You know what? Let's do this."

"Awesome! Be at _Queen Enterprises_ in 20 minutes."

"As in GA's enterprises?" Wally asked, almost scared of the answer

"Yep."

"Okay?"

Smirking one more time Dick began heading out…

And Wally never noticed a small transparent circle on that had been placed by a smirking bird on the back of his neck.

* * *

Dick found Artemis in the training room shooting arrows, Well that was actually an understatement.

Normally when you shoot arrows, you used _normal_ arrows and a simple target.

Artemis was using trick arrows and her targets were moving.

"Artemis,"

She gave no indication of hearing him

"ARTEMIS!"

Still nothing and Dick raised an eyebrow

He proceeded to use extreme measures; he threw a small stress ball at her – his aim was flawless as usual "Bullseye!"

She whirled around an arrow notched in her bow and her expression fierce

…so maybe not the best time to get an Archer's attention especially when said archer had a very scary temper.

"Uh…hi?" He greeted innocently

"Robin?"

"No," Dick began sarcastically "I'm Kid Mouth."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Anyway, do we have a mission or something?"

"Nope…you are needed though,"

"For what?" She asked cautiously

"Elevator trolling."

"Huh?

"Elevator trolling." Dick repeated

She didn't look convinced, after all she'd probably heard stories about the disastrous experiences on elevators, heavy on the _dis._

Dick smirked and finished his sentence, "At Queen Enterprises,"

Suddenly she grinned…a scary grin close to her _I-will-have-revenge-on-Baywatch_ grin.

"Count me in."

Dick nodded. "Be there in…" he checked his watch "15 minutes."

With a cackle he left…and Artemis never noticed the circular device on her neck either

 **0o0** ** _Queen Enterprises 0o0_**

It was almost time.

…From his perch in an adjacent building and using binoculars, Dick saw Wally nearing _Queen Enterprises_ and quickly pressed a button on his phone (His holo-watch was taken away as part of his grounding...so sad.)

Then he saw Artemis approaching from the opposite direction and pressed a second button on his phone.

Both entered at the same time but neither seemed to recognize each other

' _Neither_ could _recognize the other'_ Dick thought wryly.

Quickly he grappled down into a nearby ally landing without a sound. He readjusted his shades and Civies clothing.

Walking towards the elevators, he thought about his plan: The little circle things he'd placed on Wally and Artemis were what he'd earlier referred to as 'the thinga-ma-bobs' that when activated changed the appearance of your face.

He'd also…tinkered…with them a bit

Artemis was now a red-head with hazel eyes and Wally was a blonde with blue eyes. And best of all? Neither of them had a clue.

Entering through the automatic doors, Dick phone vibrated twice with twin texts.

W: Wat now?

And

A: Wat now?

Dick shook his head; those two could be so alike at times. He sent them both a text,

D: Enter the first elevator on the left, I'm right behind you, just follow my lead

A couple of seconds later:

W: K

A: Kay

Straightening his shoulders, Dick headed towards said elevator. Once in, he looked around at his victims…er the people.

At once he spotted Blonde Wally and Red-Head Artemis.

Then there was another guy with a permanent scowl on his face who looked like he had woken up on the _really_ wrong side of the bed.

Beside him was a lady who apparently smiled at everything and anything, sort of like your overly sweet Grandma who always pinched your cheeks.

Then in a little corner, were two girls about 16, and they were your stereotypical 'I'm cooler and prettier than you'. One had muddy blonde hair and the other had chocolate brown hair. Both had green eyes and basically they looked like they couldn't keep a job longer than a month. _Perfect_

And then Dick's eyes fell on the last pair in the room. They widened.

 _No way!_ This was just too good!

Strict Auntie Kate Timber and her secret admirer Fred James in the flesh! This was even better than perfect. Though why were they here?

Cocking his head to the side Dick caught a small fragment coming from Timber's mouth "Stupid Queen and Trust Enterprises deal..." was said while she glanced at the elevator wearily.

Ohhhh~...

His grin never leaving his face, Dick took his phone out and tapped the screen. His little hack would take the elevator to the highest floor in the building no matter which buttons were pushed, which gave him the perfect time to execute his prank.

The doors closed with a groan and the "Spitfire Show" commenced.

Dick tapped on his phone once again and following the movement went to the camera icon. He pressed the red center button to begin recording the scene just as the first notes began taking the elevator head on.

Sweet melody exited out of the speakers and Dick opened his mouth.

" _Oh Woaaah_ " (His phone could also serve as a microphone, it was just that cool)

The reactions were priceless. Kate became furious and beet red, Fred gulped, "Sweet Grandma" was confused, "Scowly" was suddenly not scowling anymore, The two "Teen Queens" looked like they were fixing to squeal, Artemis went pastel white, and Wally began doing what looked like hyperventilating.

Dick locked eyes with the speedster and gave a semi-glare

 **Follow my lead!**

Sending a silent prayer to heaven, Wally began too began to sing " _You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You want my love, you want my heart, and we will never ever be apart,"_

Once the first verse was done, it was deathly silent, and then the teens began to squeal. Dick almost gaped, Wally could actually sing! Like he wasn't going to be breaking any windows anytime soon…and Dick had it on video. Wally wasn't stopping either. He was on a roll.

" _Are we an item? Girl, quit playin' "We're just friends" what are you sayin'? Said "there's another", and looked right in my eye."_

At this point more people were swaying – Sweet Grandma and Scowly! The teens were shrieking with joy. Kate and Fred looked uncomfortable. Dick met Artemis' eyes and nodded.

 **Follow the lead**

Wally was on the last line " _My first love broke my heart for the first time,"_

And then his heart was really broken.

With a deep breath, Artemis sang " _And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby, no. Like baby, baby, baby, oh. I thought you'd always be mine, mine..."_

Dick was positive Wally was drooling, but he quickly slammed his mouth shut. Dick tossed his available hand in the air and began waving it back and forth.

The inhabitants of the elevator– including a reluctant Kate – began throwing their hands in the air singing background to the Blonde and Redhead.

" _Baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby, no. Like baby, baby, baby, oh. I thought you'd always be mine, mine..."_

Then the strangest thing happened. Fred – the shy and clumsy guy – turned to Kate, got down on one knee and sang the next verse " _For you, I would have done whatever. And I just can't believe we ain't together. And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you. I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring,"_

Kate looked at him, hands on her mouth and eyes glimmering, after a fraction of a second, she nodded

Everybody whooped – Fred being the loudest.

Afterwards, the spotlight was again transferred to Wally and Artemis who together buzzed a harmonic melody.

" _And I'm in pieces, baby fix me. And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream. I'm goin' down, down, down, down. And I just can't believe my first love won't be around,"_

With each second that passed, the pair moved closer and closer to each other. Once their verse was over, they stopped just transfixed in the other's eyes, while everybody else sang the chorus and waved their hands in the air from left to right.

And it was all Dick could do to not laugh his head off.

Once the chorus was done, he took a deep breath and sang the rapper's part while slicing the air with his hand " _Artie! When I was thirteen, I had my first love. There was nobody that compared to my baby. And nobody came between us who could ever come above. She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck. She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks. She made my heart pound. And skip a beat when I see her in the street. And at school on the playground. But I really wanna see her on a weekend. She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'. And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'"_

The 'lovestruck' couple then sang the chorus and got closer and closer to each other and then…

Dick saw the elevator doors start to open...and through the small crack he saw two figures that he didn't exactly want to see at the moment.

How could he have forgotten? This was the last floor..meaning it was the CEO's office…meaning that Oliver was only a few feet away. At least he was too caught up arguing with Roy and too far away to notice the noise…yet.

 _What to do?!_

Dick looked at Wally and Artemis who were now less than a foot away from impact with their eyes closed while everyone who was left sang.

He gaped.

Then the greatest idea in the history of ever hit him. An evil expression overtook his features and suddenly he was pressing two buttons on his phone right on time to the doors opening to a surprised Roy Harper and Oliver Queen.

Every single person in the elevator gasped and shut up, the sound track now lonely. They looked at the lovestruck couple who were clueless to everything.

Then they gasped again. Partly because the said couple had practically a millimeter between their faces and partly because the couple no longer consisted of a blonde guy and red haired girl, instead there was a blonde girl with a red head guy.

Neither knew because they were too busy in their almost kiss.

Fading into the crowd, Dick looked at the newcomers' reaction. Roy was opening and closing his mouth silently, for once in his snarky back-talk life speechless.

And Ollie, Ollie looked like he was about to blow a fuse… "Ahem." his tone was barely controlled.

Wally and Artemis jumped and opened their eyes to find themselves looking at Oliver Queen. Both gave twin gulps…and afterwards, they looked at each other...

…and all freaking Heck broke loose.

"WHAT THE?"

"WHERE IS?"

"YOU…BUT!"

"ARGHHHH!"

"EWWWWWW~!''

They jumped about a mile away from each other. Artemis' expression was deadly and Wally looked torn between peeing his pants or getting furious too.

"AHEM!"

Both were startled and whirled to once again look into Oliver's steel like eyes. Roy was now smirking.

Ollie rubbed his temple "What. Were. You – "

He was cut off.

"But I, she"

"He, but no, I, but"

"We..."

They stammered flushing hot pink.

The embarrassment was broken by the sound of a recording being turned off. They followed the sound to a certain small teenager who appeared to be holding in cackles and who was also wearing dark shades.

Uh oh...

Oliver looked downright murderous as did Artemis. Wally looked lost and Roy for his part was laughing whilst holding his stomach

"You little…" Even Artemis' voice was screaming OFF WITH HIS HEAD

Dick tried for an innocent smile " _Now I'm all gone_ …"

"ROBINNNNN!"

Boredom wasn't sounding that bad as of right now.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Baby", All rights go to Justin Bieber.**

 **So yeah…I blame this on a sleep deprived me…heh heh. The idea was starting a sing-a-long in an elevator ;0**

 **Hope it gave you some laughs! It sure did to me!**

 **-never stop singing!-**

 **AF**


	7. Learning the Ways of the Team

Nightwing was supposed to teach the newbie members tomorrow.

The problem was that he wasn't quite sure on what to do. Black Canary taught combat, Kaldur taught teamwork/mission skills, Red Tornado even had a few rare programming/hacking classes for those who had the potential to do so. All those classes covered something essential, and Nightwing only had one day to come up with something; fast. That was why he was looking through old footage/photos of the original nine (him, K.F, Kaldur, S.B, Miss M., Artemis, Red Arrow, Zatanna and Rocket) on his holo-watch. Looking through all the photos left him with a lingering nostalgic feeling. Then, a folder with three separate pieces of footage caught his eye. It was titled, "WALLY'S SOLO MISSION". It may have been news footage of when Wally saved the Queen of Vlatava (who is still in rule to today) and single handedly took down a member of the Injustice League, but Nightwing had a gut feeling that it was something different.

Curious, he opened the folder. The three separate pieces of footage were there, but it looked to be… elevator footage? He closed his holo-watch, then receded to his room to investigate in private. There, no one would dare disturb him. Everyone on the team wouldn't dare risk NIghtwing's wrath, except for maybe Tim—who might be trying to test his hacking skills.

Anyways.

After he watched those videos he was glad that he chose to retreat to his room because everyone would know something is up if they saw their fearsome leader nearly crying of laughter.

 **~)0(~**

The next day, the newbies who weren't currently on a mission (Batgirl, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Lagoon Boy, Robin) gathered in the training room. They had been there for a few minutes now, and they were getting skeptical—Nightwing was never late for no good reason.

 _Recognized; Nightwing; B-0-2, Kid Flash, B-0-3,_ said the cavern-computer.

A few newbies were shocked. Actually, calling them shocked would have been the understatement of the week. Sure, they had known about the legendary-original member-Kid Flash, but they hadn't really gotten the chance to meet him. And now he was here. _Here, like literally a dozen feet in front of him._

"Man, it feels good to be back." Wally stepped into the middle of the training room and took in all the new changes (there weren't many) of the inside of the mountain, including all the new, stunned looking recruits (except Robin and Batgirl. Their training with Batman taught them not to be surprised at _anything_.) he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet. Nightwing came out from behind his best friend, and stood next to him. They hadn't done anything like this in a long time, and were looking forward to doing it again.

Nightwing clapped his hands together, loud enough to shake the shocked newbies out of it. "Okay, you all be learning a very complicated art today, one that requires large amounts of stealth, preparation, ingenuity and ability to successfully adapt to situations." With his hands behind his back and started pacing back and forth in front of the newbies, very much like the way a drill sergeant would stand his troops to attention in the morning.

"This art has only been practiced by few select members of the Team, and even fewer have truly mastered it. That includes your truly. If you are ever to master this art, use your skills wisely and secretly. Do all of you think you're ready to learn this awesome responsibility?"

The members standing in line had straightened up with the increasing intensity coming from Nightwing's voice. They all responded with varying degrees of affirmative.

Nightwing nodded and Wally rolled his eyes at his friend's big speech. "I've brought KF here to help us out today." He turned to aforementioned person. "So, we show them the videos, then walk them through it?"

Wally nodded. "Okay. So… who here would like to see Superman get pranked?"

 **~)0(~**

Everyone seemed to have a good idea of what to do after watching the videos. Though, everyone needed to calm down for a few minutes before getting on with the lesson. When everyone had composed themselves, Wally started the lesson.

Wally grinned wide enough that it notified anyone who knew him enough to be wary of his next action. "The first step is to choose a target. Then, you need to plan a prank. Ideally, it should be ironic or touch upon an inside joke with the victim, or it could just be plain annoying."

They had split everyone up into pairs (Robin and Batgirl / Beast Boy and Blue Beetle / Lagoon Boy and Wonder Girl), and provided something for them to plan. They were getting sent out into the field to try for themselves. They were to record all the reactions, and were getting graded on their pranks. With that, they set out to try out their new profession.

 **~)0(~**

Batman didn't expect it. Yes, he's _the Batman,_ and _the Batman_ should have been able to detect any ordinary attack.

But this was no ordinary attack. This was an attack from his pupils, his specially trained pupils who may have been too good for their own good.

It started when he was in the elevator of the Watchtower, delivering a folder of mission reports to be scanned onto the Mother Computer, when the elevator slowed down and then it stopped, but not at a floor. Batman's eyes narrowed into slits, and if looks could kill, he was sure the button panel would have melted in twenty seconds flat. Suddenly his pupils dropped down from the ceiling, along with a bunch of colorful flowers, glitter, and even a bunch of stuffed animals. Think Monster's Uni. but with the Batman.

A flash of light accompanied with a _snap!_ and Batman knew he was going to regret _ever_ permitting elevator pranks as a mission. Though they were good missions.

There wasn't much to do except for congratulate them; to sneak up on _the Batman_ is one thing, but to prank him? In the Watchtower? You'd have to hack Justice League systems (Tim was getting better, he noted), stealthily avoid members of the League, and setup this elaborate prank in a commonly used space.

"Well done."

 **~)0(~**

Lagoon Boy and Wonder Girl had trouble working together, but they managed it. They had gotten their mentors into an elevator, and were now trying to actually do the prank, but they were having some technological difficulties.

They had stopped the elevator, but now the lights weren't turning out and the victims were starting to get suspicious. Inside the walls of the elevator, the two sat facing each other, cramped but otherwise okay. They were frantically hand-signaling each other in a code the Team came up with incase there wasn't a martian around.

Cassie looked really panicked. _The lights aren't working!_ She rapidly signaled.

La'gaan rolled his eyes. _I know the lights aren't working!_

 _What do we do? They're getting suspicious._

La'gaan thought carefully. He had someone looking up to him as to what to do. He was actually a leader, of a mission, and his King could see how awesome he was; he just needed to 'adapt to missions', as NIghtwing told him. After a moment of speculation, he signaled, _Take out the lights manually. That should add to the affect._

Cassie looked relieved. _Will do._ With that, she maneuvered in the tight space with finesse that even he had to respect. Inside, the voices of their mentors had gotten significantly louder.

"Who is there? Show yourself, coward!" He recognized the distinct voice of Wonder Woman.

"Dianne, it's probably just a system malfunction, no need to worry—"

"I was assured by the Batman that this Watchtower is impenetrable! He personally told me that his technology would never malfunction. Are you calling Batman a lier?"

His King was about to reply when there was a _smash!_ Glass crunched underfoot, probably from the glass overhead light. His King let out a soft squeak.

"Dianne?"

Ignoring the slight unconfident noise that his King displayed, it was his turn to complete his part of the prank. He quickly removed the panel between him and the cramped walls and the elevator inside and climbed inside, and replaced the panel. He stood in his agreed upon spot in the corner. He was wearing a long black cloak with a deep hood that hid all his features. He hoped Cassie was in her spot as well, dressed in a cloak akin to his.

He pulled out his flashlight and shined it upwards on his face, and Cassie simultaneously did so too.

There was a very girly scream, and then the emergency lights came on. Aqua Man had leapt into wonder Woman's arms, the latter looking very unimpressed and slightly disappointed at his girly scream.

After that, the respect La'gaan had for his King diminished slightly.

 **~)0(~**

Nightwing and Wally could have looked through their temporary pupil's work a dozen times and still bust a gut laughing. It was safe to say that they all got A+++s, and that the Justice League and the Team would have to be careful in the elevators a bit more.

Batman had decided that the classes would go on, and in turn, so would the laughter echoing throughout the cave system.

 **~)0(~**

 **Sorry you had to wait a week guys! It's my fault, I know, there's no excuse. But, I will make it up to you with an extra chapter of elevator-pranking goodness that I can (hopefully) get up tomorrow.**

 **Thank you to…: , PikaWings, TheDcGeek, Piper1996, ManiaXAngels, Unlucky Alis (times two), Guest, TheLady and Artemis Raven Courtney for reviewing! It means so much to me, and Africaflower77!**

 **Have a good night guys, and I'll "see" you (hopefully) tomorrow. Ciao!**

 **-MajorCartooniac**

 **P.S Guest this chapter was based off your idea. I hope you like it!**

 **P.P.S DO NOT SEE BATMAN V. SUPERMAN! IT'S NOT WORTH IT! READ THE REVIEWS! TRUST ME.**


	8. Defying Gravity or not

**Gravitational Trolling**

If anyone working on the top floor of Wayne enterprises would've seen the look on a certain blue-eyed boy's face, they would've called security...or ran away themselves leaving everyone else to perish.

The look clearly stated ' _I am going to troll an elevator.'_

Of course no one saw it though.

Dick was at Wayne Enterprises because Bruce had an all so important meeting with Dawn Tech...if important was a synonym to stupid!

Anyway, his reason for wanting to raid an elevator was different to the other times! Honest!

It wasn't because he was bored or suffering from a bad case of ennui, shocker huh?

It actually had to do with science!

Dick was Learning about the great force known as gravity...and the speed at which an object dropped accelerates to the ground. Supposedly it was about 9.81 meters per second.

 _Supposedly._

Dick in all his brilliance was going to test that out. A simple experiment really...

And as a bonus, he could have some fun with it too!

Because it was totally possible for a kid to troll and learn at the same time...right?

He headed towards the elevator closest to a window...

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Tapping his foot, an impatient teenager waited...

And then _ding..._

 _Let the fun begin!_

The doors to the elevator opened and people begin pouring inside, Dick blended with them.

Just as the the doors were fixing to close he suddenly thrusted his foot into the doorway,

"WAIT!" He frantically shouted.

Everybody immediately was on alert...had something happened?

Keeping one foot wedged between the door, Dick stepped out with the other. He reached into his pants and pulled out a timer and a quarter.

He then proceeded to stick his hand out a window - the hand holding the quarter - opened his fist and let the quarter descend downwards at the same time that he started his timer.

The grinning bird looked at the shocked crowd "I must wait for my quarter to hit the ground" he declared.

Let's just say their expressions went from shocked to murderous. As in pitchforks and torches murderous.

Dick grinned.

Wayne Tower was such a tall building! He actually knew the exact amount in meters ( he kinda needed to so that he could fulfill his experiment). And boy was it high.

Smiling pleasantly he waited...

And waited...

Even though Dick was impatient, he could also possess the patience of Robin when it was to his own convenience...right now counted. The people however, didn't. They instead possessed the patience of...um a 5 year old?

"Kid come on!"

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"Oh my gosh,"

"KID!"

Why was he always called a kid? He was a teenager! There was a difference! Kids were wayyyyy more mature than teenagers.

He wryly looked at the crowd, "A) I'm a _teenager_ , and B) were y'all ever taught the meaning of the word 'patience'?"

They fumed...he grinned.

"Aaaaaand" Dick squinted "IT HIT!" He exclaimed as he stopped his timer.

His victims groaned in relief, probably thinking that he would let them go on their merry way.

Misguided they were.

He took out a calculator and began punching in his equation.

A throat was all of a sudden cleared behind him,

"One sec." he responded distractedly.

It was cleared again...louder this time "Ahem."

"Almost done!" He answered in a grouchy tone. Jeez that throat was getting on his nerves.

Quickly Dick hit enter just as the throat behind him hit its climax "AHEM!"

He began to whirl around glaring "HAVE YOU NO PATIENCE MISTER - "

His turn was completed but his stomach was just beginning its roller coaster ride.

" - Bruce?" He asked timidly.

The CEO was tapping his expensive foot rapidly.

Dick blinked his eyes innocently "Did you know that a quarter accelerates at a speed of 9.81 meters a second?" He asked Bruce in a professor like manner.

Bruce for his part just raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Dick sent him an angelic smile...then "I blame it on my science teacher."

 **AN: sure put the blame on the innocent teacher...haha. The idea btw was throwing a coin out the highest floor and demanding the door stay open until you heard it hit...I improvised ;);)**

 **Woot!**

 **-AF**


End file.
